My Hero
by BonneyQ
Summary: Being a Hero isn't easy, it never was: it means getting hurt, sometimes on the inside and having someone to share the burden with, can be the deciding thing between a permanent burden or not. [Boku No Hero Academia!AU] [ Gruvia ]


**AN:** So... A Boku no Hero Academia!AU. I think this was predictable, you know I do crazy stuff HAHA I don't know if this is what you guys' were expecting, but I hope it's okay!

 **#**

 **My Hero**

 **#**

Ameonna turned herself back to solid form and watched Blizzard talk to his sidekick, a young girl with blonde hair and violet eyes before she nodded and took a jump, going up to a building and disappearing from view.

The Villain they faced called himself Sandster – very original, for a man who could turn himself into sand, not that the 'Rain Woman' had much ground to judge – and Juvia had to battle with him on her own since she had just send her own sidekick – a girl who called herself Wyre because of her quirk of electricity – home for the night. Their patrol was over when the attacked started and Juvia had been lucky to be passing by in front of the jewelry store he broke into on her way home.

Thankfully Blizzard had been around and came to her aid – even though he was more than aware she could take care of herself. She wasn't expecting the Sandster to be even worse wet than he was dry.

"Are you okay?" Blizzard asked when she got close enough and she nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Gray-sama." She bowed her head slightly. "Juvia had it handled it, you know?" She teased him.

Gray rolled his dark eyes. "Sure you had. I guess it was completely intentional to wet him, huh? Even though wet sand gets harder." He raised an eyebrow and Juvia's cheeks reddened – it was as if she was fifteen again.

"Well, Juvia was about to drench him to make him too saggy to attack when you arrived." She raised her chin.

"Sure." He chuckled and they looked to their right when they heard sirens approaching and then returned their gaze to each other. "You know, Erza would've punished you for that move back in school."

Juvia couldn't help but to giggle – they went to Hero High School together, the best one: U.A. High School and their training there was extreme to say the least and the teachers were the real deal, really teaching them for the real world, for the job of being a Hero.

"Juvia is sure you are right." She sighed and looked at him in concern when she saw him shiver with a breeze – which was strange, his quirk was Ice, after all. "Are you okay? This isn't your normal outfit." She frowned at his casual attire. Usually Blizzard wore a dark blue thermic shirt and gloves up to his elbows and loose brown thermic pants but he was just wearing a plain shirt and jeans, then.

"I changed before going home." He told her. "I usually walk these couple of blocks with my sidekick."

Her eyes widened when she looked at the Sandster, trapped in a giant block of Ice. Of course he was shivering, his temperature must've dropped too fast and without his suit to keep him warm enough, he was cold.

In order to make Ice, he lost a lot of his own warmth and it was a dangerous thing in the field if he didn't have a way to warm up again.

"Come here." She opened up her arms and suddenly Juvia remembered the first time she helped him, all those years ago.

#

 _They weren't supposed to be attacked; it should've been a perfectly safe training vacation but the villains didn't seem to stop coming and Juvia was feeling herself start to loose control of her quirk and she knew soon, she'd melt and would take a while to return to solid form if those stupid villains weren't defeated._

 _Thankfully, Juvia and her classmates were able to fight them off even if some of the teachers were still fighting not too far from where they were. She had been lucky enough to be paired with Gray Fullbuster, one of the stars of class 1A (she wasn't so bad herself, though) and they managed to defeat the villains._

 _Juvia looked towards Gray, the boy she's had a crush on since she met him and her eyes widened in shock – his shirt was completely gone, ripped during the fight and his torso was very bruised but it wasn't what made her panic: it was the blue of his lips, how pale he was and she could clearly see him shaking._

" _Gray-sama!" She exclaimed in panic. Juvia ran to his side and touched his arm but took her hand off him almost immediately: he was ice cold. "Oh, no."_

" _I'm fi-fi-ne."_ _His teeth clattered together and she was sure he was going to pass out – she had seen it during the Sports Festival, how he almost fainted when his clothes were burned by another classmate during their match._

" _You are not." Juvia looked around, trying to figure out what she could do to warm him up, but they were in the middle of the woods and the camp was too far. "You need to get warmed up right now." She touched his shoulder again and that time he hissed, as if she had hurt him._

 _That was when she realized she was the warmest thing there._

" _Oh!" She looked around and saw a tree big enough they could lean on. "Come with Juvia." The blunette didn't even wait for him to say anything, just grabbed his hand and led the way._

 _Once they were standing next to the tree, Juvia took off her coat – one of its arms had been torn off but it would be better than nothing – and luckily she always worn an undershirt. She put her coat around his shoulders and mostly to cover his back and the fact he wasn't protesting being helped, showed how weak he was._

" _Alright, now can you stay standing up?" She asked and after a moment, he nodded. "Good." Juvia stepped closer to him and put her arms around him and the contact made both of them hiss in pain – she was too hot for him and he was too cold for her. Gray tried to push her away, but Juvia, at the moment, was stronger than he was. "Shhh, it's alright, Gray-sama." She told him, hugging him tighter, her arms crossing behind his back, hands open wide to give him as much of her warmth as she could. "I know it hurts right now, but we need to warm you up." She whispered. "It's alright, you'll be alright." She kept whispering._

 _He fought her off for a few seconds and then relaxed, his arms wrapped themselves around her, pulling her close, needing more of her body heat, his face on the crook of her neck felt incredibly uncomfortable, though, since it felt as if there was a block of ice pressing onto it – his whole body felt that way._

 _That was_ not _how Juvia pictured her first hug with the boy of her dreams, not at all. She always had a fantasy of his arm over her shoulder as he escorted her home after their first date, but apparently, life was giving her lemons. Very_ sour _and_ close-to-dying _lemons and she was making a hell of a lemonade with it._

" _How are you feeling now?" Juvia asked after god knows how long and her hands were rubbing his back, trying to provide him with more heat but she also had to admit to herself she was being a bit naughty and feeling up his muscles._

" _Better." He whispered, his face still pressed against her neck. "Thank you."_

" _Anytime." She smiled. "When we return to U.A., you should ask for an upgrade on your uniform: it needs to be stronger, not just thermic. You can't share body heat with someone every time it gets ripped off. It is… unpractical."_

" _You got that right." He mumbled, and she felt his lips curl up when she laughed and just for a moment, they forgot their worries and the danger they were in._

 **#**

"Come here, the police will take a minute to get here." She told him again, stepping closer to him and he looked around (he hated showing his weakness in public) before doing as asked and letting her put her arms around him. They were so used to is by then, his face went straight to the crook of her neck and her hands started to rub his back. He had improved a lot over the years and could withstand the cold much better, but it didn't mean he _had_ to.

They stayed in silence while the police took their time to arrive and even if it had been just for a few moments, it was clear he felt much better when the sirens got too close and they needed to step away from each other.

Juvia could see he wasn't as bad as before as they talked to the policemen about what happened that night and since Juvia was the one on duty, she was asked to go to the precinct while Gray was free to go. The big trunk that would transport The Sandster arrived and Juvia used her quirk to lift it inside with her water.

"Go home and take a hot shower." Juvia told Gray out of earshot, before she got in one of the police cars. "Juvia knows you like to not wear clothes when you're home since you already feel too confined with the uniform, but tonight, _please_ , put something on? And cover yourself very well before going to bed!" She started to walk towards the car.

"You are not my mother!" Gray told her before she went inside.

Juvia laughed. "She knows!"

 **#**

It was almost dawn when Juvia returned to her home and she felt so tires she just wanted to take a shower and sleep for days – she had done it before. She hated police inquiries and hers had started off late and finished even later.

Being a Hero sucked sometimes.

Juvia drank a glass of orange juice before she took off her uniform and went straight to the bathroom and the moment the hot water hit her skin, she moaned in relief – she needed that. Thank god it was her day off and she could just sleep all she wanted.

After washing her blue hair dutifully, Juvia finished her shower and dried herself – using her quirk to take all water from her hair – before stepping into the bedroom and putting on some panties and an oversized t-shirt that reached her knees.

She slipped into the bed and wasn't surprised when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her, pulling her closer.

"Sorry, did Juvia wake you?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind. I was waiting for you, so my sleep was very light."

She frowned when she looked over her shoulder. "You are not wearing a shirt! Juvia told you to-" The blunette started to scold him but he cut her off.

"Calm down, I was wearing one but when you were in the shower, I took it off to wait for you." Gray answered her, rolling his eyes and he hid his face on her hair. "Body heat is better, you know that."

"Yes." She agreed and turned around to look at him. Juvia gave him a peck on the lips. "Thanks again for tonight, you were Juvia's hero."

Gray scoffed, already half-asleep. "You had it handled it, I just expedited the process. At least use the word when the villain isn't _The Sandster_." He snorted sleepily.

"You are Juvia's Hero every day." She told him in a whisper and he opened his eyes.

He kept staring at her for a few moments. "And you are mine." She knew exactly what he was referring to.

 **#**

 _Juvia knew all her chances with Gray were gone. She had defeated a Villain named Keith and by default, Gray's father (whom everyone thought was dead), died. She had killed him._

 _There was no other way to stop the bombs planted at the town and killing Keith would stop them. Juvia couldn't let thousands die to save the life of one person just because that person happened to be her Gray-sama's father._

 _She did what had to be done, she would do it again but it certainly came with a price._

" _Juvia has something she really must say to you." The blunette said and then looked down. "Keith, the... man who controlled your father all these years… The one who killed him… was Juvia." She took a deep breath, her eyes burning with tears._

" _You did…?" He started, but she couldn't let him speak, not yet._

" _Juvia realizes…" her next words would be so painful she didn't know she'd survive them "that she doesn't deserve to love you anymore." A sob escaped her. "Not now that she is the one who…" she sobbed again "killed your father."_

 _The moment she told him in front of his parents' grave, Juvia could see the pain in Gray's eyes when she glanced up. His father was dead because of her and she couldn't look at him anymore, so she lowered her gaze to the ground._

 _She didn't deserve him, she didn't deserve to be in his presence._

 _Gray took a few steps towards her and Juvia was sure she was about to get frozen. "You…" he said between gritted teeth and Juvia could see his tears, could see his pain and she wanted to take it all away from him, but couldn't. God, she had caused it. Then, the unexpected happened: he put his arms around her, hid his face between her breasts and started to cry harder, saying "Thank you." Over and over again. "Thank you."_

 _Surprised, Juvia caressed his hair after a while and hugged him back, both of them falling onto the ground, the snow didn't bother them._

" _Gray-sama?" Juvia whispered, kindly._

" _Thank you for doing it." He told her, face still hidden. "Thank you for not making me choose. Thank you for not let me know the answer to the question." Save his father or sacrifice innocent lives? "It is_ so _selfish of me, but thank you for not let me live with that burden and I am sorry you have to."_

" _So… do you understand why…?" She asked carefully – she had known killing Keith had meant killing Silver and yet, she still did it to save other lives._

" _I do." He nodded and he finally looked up – his face red and puffed like his eyes. "We are Heroes, Juvia and_ this _is what we do. You were a Hero that day and will_ always _be my hero because of it. I'm afraid of what I would have chosen."_

" _You would have done the right thing." She whispered, knowing her Gray-sama._

" _I know, the question is: the right thing for who?" Gray mumbled and Juvia pulled him for another hug, trying to get his mind off the darker paths._

" _Come on, we should get going, the snow is getting worse." She told him gently and he nodded, getting up first and offering his hand to help her up._

 _All the way out of the cemetery, he didn't let go of it._

 **#**

Juvia could see his mind wandered to that and to another moment, when they had been controlled just a few months back and when they almost died – she actually did, for a moment, before saving his life and it still haunted him.

Haunted them both.

"Hey." She touched his cold nose. "Remember the deal? No sad thoughts in bed." Juvia offered him a small smile and he snorted.

"Sorry." Gray kissed her.

"You know" Juvia said between kisses "we should make _all_ your wardrobe of thermic clothes."

"Too expensive." He kissed her neck. "And I'm almost always wearing my uniform either way, Juvia."

"Hm." She gave him the non-committal sound and she felt exhausted all of a sudden. "Now… let's sleep and when we wake up Juvia will do _everything_ in her power to warm you up, huh?" Her tone made it pretty clear what she meant.

Seeing she was tired and so was he, Gray nodded and pulled her close, her head tucked underneath his chin and he kissed the top of her head, pulling the covers over both of them. "I'll hold you to that."

"Please, do." She chuckled and, in a cocoon of warmth and love, she fell happily asleep.

 **#**

 **AN:** I hope you like it, this was written in like, two hours in the middle of the night, it's like 2:30 a.m. right now HAHA The cold thing I got from Todoroki, who would start to tremble when using his cold quirk so… I don't know, it's 2:30 in the morning. HAHA I hope the story makes sense and doesn't make me regret it publishing. Hey, Tumblr Anon: I used your line! Kinda! Hope you liked it!

06/02/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
